Jackhammer
|variant/GW = |cooldown/GW = 30 sec. |rarity/GW = N/A |image/GW2 = JackhammerGW2.png |duration/GW2 = 12 sec. |ability for/GW2 = |variant/GW2 = |cooldown/GW2 = 25 sec. |rarity/GW2 = N/A }} Jackhammer is an ability for the Engineer in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It takes 30 seconds to recharge. It is similar to the Hyper ability possessed by the Peashooter or the Burrow ability of the Chomper, as it provides a significant increase in speed and agility for the user. If a Chomper attempts to eat the Engineer while he is on the Jackhammer, he will only destroy the Jackhammer, allowing the Engineer to escape unharmed. When riding on a Jackhammer, it does not let the player use other abilities. However, the Engineer can still use his primary weapon. If the player jumps directly on a Tallnut Battlement or an Iron Maiden with a Jackhammer, they will be instantly destroyed. However, it cannot destroy Spikeweeds or Potato Mines without setting them off. If the player runs into a plant while riding the Jackhammer, the plant will be knocked back and be dealt five damage. Stickerbook description The Engineer Zombie charges into battle on his trusty Jackhammer. It is also outfitted with a weapon mount, so he doesn't need to miss a beat. Strategies With The Jackhammer is one of the Engineer's most useful abilities, as it allows the player to get to the objectives faster. It is useful for rushing to teleporter build sites and gardens. One tactic is to circle an enemy player with the Jackhammer to dodge shots while firing at them. These are useful for dodging Chompers, as they prevent the player from being swallowed and allows them to dodge Goop more easily. It is worth noting that the Jackhammer destroys all destructible map elements on contact, such as road signs, fences, and Tallnut Battlements. The Jackhammer can also be used to cancel Peashooter's Pea Gatling and Sunflower's Sunbeam abilities if the player runs into one of these plants while using the ability. Against Jackhammers can be a major annoyance for Chompers. One strategy is to Goop the Engineer while he is riding the jackhammer and deploy Spikeweed under him to snare him. Cacti can deploy Potato Mines while the Engineer is circling them, which will most likely make them run straight into the mine. Balancing changes Post beta * May 2018 Patch * * Gallery Jackhammer.png|Stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 1 5DamageGoodChallenge.png|Stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 2 jackhammer-trans.png|A vector of Engineer riding a jackhammer Trivia *Even if a Chomper eats this, it will become available again after a while, like any other abilities despite being visibly destroyed. *If the player makes contact with any destructible props while riding it, the props will be destroyed instantly. *When the ability is activated, the Engineer will yell "YEEE-HAAAW!" **This bears a faint reference to the Bungee Zombie which also yells "YEEE-HAAAW!" when targeting a plant. *In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, its duration was increased from the regular 15 seconds to 20 seconds but was soon set back to the normal 15 seconds. *If the player vanquishes 10 players while riding it or the Turbo Jackhammer, they will earn the Jackhammer Rush achievement. *The Jackhammer has a Speed Multiplier of 1.5x and a Jump Height multiplier of 1.4x. *Although the Jackhammer ability was removed, the new sprinting mechanic allows the Engineer to use it regardless. See also *Turbo Jackhammer *Jackhammer Rush fr:Marteau-piqueur Category:Abilities Category:Engineer abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Zombie abilities